


The Sound of You

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Playing Doctor, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux is quite interested in Kylo's inner workings, so he comes up with a new way to play. Things get a bit heated.





	The Sound of You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on horatiosroom's Myspace AU series (horatiosroom on tumblr). Hux is 18, Kylo is 17.

Kylo entered Hux‘ room with a sense of excitement. He blinked against the light coming in through the window, eyes watering a bit under the sudden onslaught of brightness. Hux went and drew up a curtain swiftly so the room was bathed in only a muted light instead.

“Sit on the bed.” Hux instructed courtly, to which Kylo complied all too willingly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Hux had asked him to try out something _new_ and special today – Kylo’s fantasy had run wild as soon as Hux had uttered those words during rec. However, knowing Hux’ preferences, he had tried not to get his hopes up too much – usually, Kylo’s and Hux’ ideas of what it meant to have a good time were very different.

“Did you buy a dragon-shaped Dildo or something?”

Hux looked at him disdainfully. “What is that even supposed to be – a Dildo that literally looks like a dragon or a Dildo that is shaped like a dragon’s dick?” He drawled and Kylo exploded into laughter. Between his giggles, Kylo jested, “I wouldn’t know – the one that works better, I guess!” he giggled even more as if it was the funniest thing in the world right now. Hux rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t malicious. He was amused, even though the nuance to his limited display of emotion might be lost on anyone who wasn’t Kylo.

“Sit with me!” Kylo demanded and put his hand next to him on the bed.

“Wait. I still have to get something.” Hux replied and went to the large chest set against the wall opposite of his bed. When he had found what he was looking for, he returned to the bed with a slim, long box in his hand. Kylo peeked at him curiously, waiting for his boyfriend to elaborate. Wordlessly, Hux opened the box and set it between himself and Kylo, so they could both look at the content.

“Huh. You want to play doctor or something?”

Kylo could have sworn that Hux startled, but he wasn’t quite sure with how twitchy Hux seemed to get at random intervals. “It’s a bit more sophisticated than that, I would hope,” he huffed and took the stethoscope into his hands gingerly. “I saved up a lot of money for this. It’s the kind that real doctors use …” he insisted. Turning the delicate instrument in his hands, he marveled yet again at the slick feeling of the silicone and metal parts that shone in the dim light of the room. Kylo made a humming noise.

“I want to …” Hux began, and Kylo was surprised to realize that he sounded _timid_ suddenly, at least for his standards. He looked up into Kylo’s eyes then, his gaze intense with emotion as if he was just about to propose to Kylo. “I want to examine your heart. Thoroughly.”

Considering what they had been doing ever since they started seeing each other in real life, this proposal of Hux seemed sweet and innocent for a change, although Kylo might not think of it that way if he knew what exactly was going on in his boyfriend’s mind. He could only suspect. He knew that his partner found other things exciting than he, well, than _most_ people did. Kylo broke into a smile, and it took him all the restraint he had in him not to hug Hux firmly and kiss him right there, the way his boyfriend looked at him in earnest. “Of course, Hux! That’s so sweet of you, somehow …” he encouraged and placed a hand on top of Hux, which was still holding the stethoscope. “Let’s try it out.” The effect was instant – Hux sucked in a breath, eyes twitching slightly, and grinned. He bit slightly into his bottom lip, and Kylo couldn’t control himself any longer – he leaned forward swiftly and planted a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Hux startled but apparently didn’t mind the sudden intrusion. As Kylo pulled away, he murmured, “Great!” and stood up quickly to retrieve a well-worn book from his shelf, one that Kylo quickly recognized to be his anatomy book. His pulse quickened – there were so many shared memories between the two of them, connected to this book. Hux had used it as a guide to explore Kylo’s body on many occasions already. A warm blush spread across his cheeks.

“Take off your shirt.” Hux instructed. Doing so eagerly, Kylo’s bracelets caught on the hem of its sleeve a bit. He made a face, but none of them broke, so that was that. He discarded the shirt onto the edge of the bed carelessly, when Hux inquired, “No. Fold it and set it aside properly.”

Groaning, Kylo did as he was told, a slight shiver crawling over his skin at his boyfriend’s commanding voice. He started to lay down on the bed but was interrupted by Hux’ clipped voice again, “No. Sit up.” Kylo rolled his eyes and complied either way.

“If you lie down, your heart moves back further into your chest cavity. The ideal position would be …” Hux reached out to cup Kylo’s left shoulder and tugged his upper body forward. He then bent Kylo’s torso forward as well, so he sat curled slightly unto himself. “... this.” he whispered, and moved his hand to place it on Kylo’s left pectoral and then further down, brushing his nipple. Kylo shivered as he felt Hux’ bare hand press against his chest, cupping the delicate flesh there carefully, but also firmly. He could feel his own heart beating against Hux’ hand then, speed increasing as he grew strangely embarrassed suddenly. The caress felt very close as if Hux was reaching halfway into his chest. “This way, your heart is pushed against the ribcage … not away from it,” Hux said softly, his gaze steady on where his hand touched the other boy. “It feels close, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah …” Kylo responded lamely, feeling quite bashful under Hux’ scrutiny. He wondered why this felt so intimate when Kylo was really only topless – he supposed it was because he knew about Hux’ transfixion with blood and organs, and they were getting very close to diving into that particular interest of his right now. Kylo hoped, a little bit, that this might lead to something Kylo could enjoy just as much as Hux did.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux reached for the book and opened the page he had marked with a post-it just the day before. On it was a schematic of a human chest, the position of the heart and lungs and the different auscultation points.

“During auscultation, there are different points you can examine.”

He put the book so Kylo could look at it. “Aus … what?” Kylo asked a little helplessly.

“It just means listening to the sounds a body makes. This here … is the tricuspid area. Inferior left sternal margin,” Hux stated and put his index finger to a point left of Kylo’s nipple. Moving up, he continued, “This is the pulmonary area. Left second intercostal space, just lateral to the sternum.”

Kylo made an affirmative sound, apparently trying to follow Hux’ explanations. Hux noticed Kylo’s breathing had quickened already, and the necklaces he wore around his neck seemed to vibrate slightly. He glanced at the guitar plek that adorned one of them and laid against his collarbone, noticing that it moved softly with seemingly every heartbeat. Hux swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He could see Kylo’s jugular vein moving softly under his pale skin, and it looked like the frail branch of a young tree, only a thin layer of skin pulled over it tightly.

“Babe? Are you okay?”, Kylo asked, licking his lips. Hux blinked, nodded, and forced himself to continue. He hadn’t expected this ordeal to be so … taxing on him. But it wasn’t bad, not at all if only Hux hadn’t noticed that his hands were starting to get sweaty.

“Then here … is the aortic area. Right second intercostal space, just lateral to the sternum.”

He moved his hand to his left and let it rest under Kylo’s right collarbone.

“And here is the mitral area. Fifth intercostal space, mid-clavicular line. Here I could hear the beat of the apex of your heart.”

His finger pointed at an area right below his nipple. Kylo bit his lip and Hux could see gooseflesh building all over his boyfriend’s chest. He grinned slightly, and just couldn’t resist teasing him a little bit, “Are you getting aroused at the doctor’s, too?”

Kylo pouted then, huffing a breath. “Bullshit,” he muttered under his breath. Hux reached up to tuck a strand of straight, black-red hair behind Kylo’s ear – he knew Kylo hated that, because he liked to hide his big ears under his ridiculous poof of hair. The other’s pout grew even more. “I thought this would be all soft and stuff, but now you’re just teasing me again-“

“Kylo,” Hux stated and leaned forward to cup Kylo’s jaw in his hand firmly. “If I could, I would extract your heart from your body and kiss it. That's how much I love you. But I can’t … so. Thank you. For this.”

Hux watched as Kylo’s eyes went first huge in apparent surprise, and then seemed to water with emotion – shock? Disgust?

“Oh, Hux … Babe. That is so cute …” Kylo beamed and leaned into Hux’s hand greedily. Heaving a sigh of relief, Hux noticed how his own fingers were shaking a bit despite his assertive behavior just now. He kissed Kylo on his lips once, pulling away as Kylo tried to lick his lips in hopes to take this further. As expected, Kylo pouted a little bit once more but didn’t stay ruffled for long. Hux gathered himself and finally reached for the stethoscope.

“I’m starting now.”

Putting the ear tips on and taking the drum into his right hand, he steeled himself for what was to come. He put one hand on Kylo’s shoulder, urging him to sit up straight, and put the drum right onto the area next to Kylo’s still hardened nipple. It hit him instantly – the sound of Kylo’s heart pounding, loud and clear in his ears. Hux marveled at the sound quality that the instrument provided – he had invested the money wisely, he decided. He could clearly tell the phases of the organ’s pumping cycle apart, could hear the distinct sound of each sequence. The sheer intensity of the moment made Hux blush slightly. _This feels … close. Intimate._ Kylo held perfectly still, his hands curled into loose fists on top of his thighs. Eventually, Hux moved the stethoscope to a different point, taking in the subtle differences in how Kylo’s heart sounded then.

“Good,” Hux spoke softly, and he wasn’t even sure what exactly he meant by that. He felt how his own heart started beating harder than before in his chest as if it tried to catch up with Kylo’s quickened rhythm. He risked a glance to Kylo’s face, wondering how his boyfriend felt about this situation right now. The other boy looked at him with a mix of curiosity and embarrassment, cheeks colored red. He worried his lip ring absently, and eventually let his eyes drop to his thighs, avoiding Hux’ gaze. He noticed that there were a few stuttering heartbeats in-between, like a person faltering in their steps and stumbling. It might have been the effect of Hux’ focused attention on him, he reasoned. _Interesting …_

Looking down at Kylo’s chest again, he then imagined the other boy’s heart working diligently right under Hux’ hand, what it must look like shrinking and then expanding, pumping blood from one valve into the other and then returning it into the thick veins leading it to the rest of Kylo’s body. He was sure Kylo’s heart looked just as beautiful as it sounded, thick with muscle but not too big, no fatty tissue on top to strain it. He imagined his lungs too, expanding and deflating in time with each breath he heard through the stethoscope. The image was almost too much to bear, and it filled Hux with a kind of longing that felt painful. A curious sensation pooled in his gut that he knew distinctly from when he woke from particularly intense dreams of vivisection. Kylo’s heart sounded perfectly healthy, much like the sound samples on the internet he had listened to in order to study the subject. It sounded strong, powerful … and the thought that it was _Kylo’s_ made this moment feel particularly intense.

He moved the instrument around again, listening to each auscultation point curiously and throughout. No doctor in the world would take so much time for their patient, Hux was sure of that.

“Your heart sounds beautiful, Kylo.” Hux breathed. He closed his eyes then and took his time to let the thumping sound of his boyfriend’s heart fill his mind and cancel out everything else. Hux noticed that Kylo’s heartbeat picked up even more speed then, and heard Kylo whisper, “Hux …”

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes just in time to see Kylo closing the distance between them and press a chaste kiss to Hux’ lips. Hux could tell, by now, that he himself was already half-hard in his pants. A quick glance to Kylo’s crotch told him that the other boy was already _very_ hard. Kylo’s heartbeat was thundering in Hux’ ears by now, and he felt like he wanted to listen to this sound for the rest of his life. He felt short of breath.

“Can I listen to yours, too?” Kylo asked shyly, and Hux felt close to fainting right then. He nodded, numbly, and removed the ear tips tentatively from himself. The other boy took the instrument carefully and put it on, waiting for Hux to remove his turtleneck sweater. Hux thought he smelled a bit of his own sweat as he pulled the piece of clothing over his head but found that he didn’t really care right now. He normally would have rushed to the bathroom to wash, but now he was too enraptured with everything they were doing. He felt almost dizzy with want. The idea of Kylo listening to his own heart hadn’t really occurred to him before, since he hadn’t expected him to enjoy the practice only half as much as Hux himself. But he found the idea exciting, to say the least.

Kylo held up the drum part of the stethoscope questioningly, and Hux reached for it to put it on to a correct position on himself, the Erb’s point. It was, he found, his favorite position of them all because it produced the most characteristic sound of all. He heard Kylo gasp as the stethoscope connected with Hux’ chest, his deep brown eyes widening in what he guessed was awe. He swallowed. They were quiet for a while until Hux looked down at his chest and determined where to move the instrument next. If Kylo noticed how much Hux’ hand was sweating, he didn’t mention it. What he was sure of, though, was that Kylo knew fully well how worked up Hux had gotten over this whole thing. He could clearly feel his own heart pounding against the stethoscope, hard enough that he could feel the thumping sensation in his own fingers that were guiding Kylo’s.

“So fast … Hux … it’s beating so fast, “ Kylo breathed shakily, and Hux felt like it was almost too much to bear. He breathed out, and let his hand fall away from Kylo’s to grip the other’s bicep. He felt like he was panting, almost hyperventilating. “You sound beautiful too, Hux. So beautiful …”

“Kylo, I … “ Hux mouthed, moving forward, and straddling his boyfriend’s hips, urging him to lie down on his back. Kylo gasped and let himself be pushed down eagerly. Hux took the stethoscope from Kylo again, asking softly; “I want to listen to your heart while I touch you. Can I?”

Kylo looked up at Hux with huge eyes, and nodded, mutely, blushing even deeper if that was possible. He attempted to move his free hand to Hux’ belt as well, but Hux stopped him midway. “No … You can do the same for me once I’m done with you, if you’d like.”

“Okay …”

Hux bit the inside of his mouth hard and fiddled with the belt until it was open. Kylo’s erection was tenting the skinny jeans, which made it tricky to open the fly. When he finally freed Kylo’s dick from his jeans and boxers, the other boy gasped audibly. Hux took in the feeling of his boyfriend’s smooth, warm hardness in his hand and gave it a small squeeze. It made Kylo yelp a little, and Hux quickly made sure to auscultate him properly for what was to come.

He wasn’t disappointed – every time he stroked Kylo’s dick, pressed his thumb to his head that was already moist with precum, Kylo’s heart momentarily halted, seemed to do a flip-flop in his chest and then resumed pounding twice as hard as before. When Kylo’s gasps became too loud, Hux laid a finger to his lips to instruct him to be quieter. “Shhhh. Or else I can’t hear you.”, he absently thought how strange that sounded without the context.

When Hux leaned up to drag his fingernails over Kylo’s belly, it became even harder for Hux to listen to the stuttering heartbeat, for Kylo shivered and twitched violently under him. He was sure Kylo wouldn’t last much longer, when he felt Kylo’s hands scramble to his shoulders, desperately gripping at him.

“Kylo, you’re doing so well. You’re beautiful like this.”, Hux assured his boyfriend, his own breath ragged. He felt a what he was sure to be a wet stain gathering between his legs against his trousers. Hux knew he wouldn’t last much longer, either.

With another labored inhale, Kylo convulsed under him and came, desperately trying to keep quiet. His heart seemed to squeeze in on itself then, or at least that was what it sounded like to Hux. Hux imagined looking right at the organ under Kylo’s ribs, nestled between his lungs, convulsing frantically with the strain of orgasm, and he joined Kylo in his peak instantly.

He gasped, hips jerking forward to press against Kylo’s strained erection in a blind attempt to establish friction. The thumping, deafening sound of Kylo’s heartbeat filled Hux’ ears and mind as he shuddered, spilling himself into his trousers until he was spent.

When they had finally regained their breath, Hux muttered, “Well. That was unexpected.”

Kylo panted under him happily, giving him a lazy, loving smile.

“Come here.”

He pulled Hux next to himself, and promptly lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “This works, too.” he murmured, and Hux ran his fingers through Kylo’s completely trashed hair. After a few minutes of just resting in blissful, sated silence, Kylo peeked up at Hux through his bangs and smiled. Hux found himself smiling back at him.

 


End file.
